Dark World
by Ridia
Summary: Reno and the Turks return to the ruined Midgar, where their lives are shattered and a figure from the past comes to focus. Angsty and dark. Chapter 4 now up! Please Comment!
1. Into the Ruins

Dark World  
Chapter 1:Into the Ruins  
RENO  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see.  
How can life be what you want it to be?  
You're frozen when your heart's not open.  
You're so consumed with how much you get,   
You waste your time with hate and regret.  
You're broken.  
~Madonna, Frozen  
  
  
  
My name is Reno, Reno O'Bannon, formerly of the Tactical Unison Recon Killers, the Turks. You might have heard of us. Just in case you haven't, we were, as the name states, killers, top notch - the best.  
  
We worked for Shinra, back when there was such a thing. Back before that bastard Cloud Strife and his merry little gang of tree-huggers went off to 'save the Planet'. Yeah, well, long story short: they saved the world, boo-hoo, what heroes. Meanwhile, I'm out of a job.  
  
So, since Holy, Meteor, and Lifestream toasted Midgar in that oh-so overly bright lightshow in the sky, Rude, Elena, and I were holed up at an inn in Kalm. We had to decide upon our future. Why together? We're a team, that's why. We're partners. You don't abandon your partners.   
  
The three of us were at the bar in Kalm, discussing things over some nice alcohol. We'd escaped from Midgar in time; Cloud and his companions had run into us in the sewer system. We'd left soon after. We didn't fight. For the first time in a long time, we were civil to one another. We were only ever enemies because of orders. Well, now there isn't anyone to give us orders.  
  
"With Midgar gone, I have nowhere to go, I don't know what to do..." that was Elena. She talks too much. That's a given, but the chick's got a brain and, if given time and proper coaxing, she can use it too. "What ARE we going to do...?" her question was rather piteous. Sure, hold on Elena; let me pull an answer out of my ass. It's up there somewhere.  
  
Rude, of course, was no help. The guy hardly says more than one sentence most days. Therefore, I was left to assure Elena that things were going to be just peachy. "Elena, quit whining. This may come as a shock to you, babe, but you're not the only one with that problem." She pouted and frowned, cute, real cute, acting half her IQ on a good day.  
  
Now pay attention folks, this is where things get intresting.   
  
There was this shady guy at the bar. Yeah, I know, I'm shady too, so shoot me. Wait, don't even try, I'd get you first. Anyways, he was sitting at the bar, looking over at me. The guy had a smirk on his face the size of the Sister Ray. Seriously. He got up, walked over to our table, and put his hand on Elena's shoulder like he was her good friend or something. She turned her head back to him, surprised, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"The Turks, I assume?" he asked, though it was more like a statement. He flashed a toothy grin. Yellow teeth, ugh, the guy ever heard of a toothbrush?   
  
"Perhaps. What's it matter anymore?" That was Rude. I almost lost my composure. I'll admit I'm amazed that he spoke to the man at all.  
  
"I've been looking for someone to do a job for me. You understand that during your employment with Shinra, you gained yourselves quiet a name." His hand was still on Elena's shoulder. He ran his thumb over her back, like he was rubbing her neck with one hand. Elena looked a bit uncomfortable; she started to fidget uneasily under his touch. Rookie to the end, I was sure that girl would never learn. Once again I was made to wonder how exactly she got into Turks - the backdoor?  
  
"A job?" I asked, leaning back into my chair. I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking. "Why would we do anything for you?" I put my foot on the table, bracing myself against the wall with my back, my other leg hooked around the table's leg.  
  
The man removed his hand from Elena's shoulder, much to her relief, and took the empty seat at our table, across from myself. He put his elbows upon the table, placing his fingers together at the tips, his dark eyes watching at me over their pointed formation, almost a predatory look. "Because," he drawled, "with Shinra gone, you've got no employer, correct?"  
  
I perked a brow, "Could be." was all I said. So, the guy wanted something from us, typical. I wondered what it was this time. My face remained impassive as I awaited his response.   
  
The man looked me over, and then shifted his gaze to Rude, and finally Elena. His gaze lingered a bit longer on her. I think he was sizing her up. Why look at Elena, that's what I'd like to know. The man must have been attracted to small, saggy breasts, because he sure couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Elena's - no offence to the lady or anything, but she really didn't have much in the assets department. The guy was a pervert; even I have more decency than that. He looked back to me. "You're the leader?" he asked.  
  
I glanced at my two companions, and then shrugged. "Something like that." Leader? Me? Tseng was our leader. It was always been Tseng, ever since my very first day. I could never be that, never take his place fill his shoes. I didn't want to, didn't dare. How could I? No, never, impossible! Tseng.. The man was almost a god to me, and the man was dead, dead and gone, we hadn't even recovered his body from the Temple of the Ancients...  
  
He leaned forward, laying his arms flat on the table. "How about we play 'Let's make a deal'..."  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, we'd played 'Let's make a deal'. He was pretty good at it, too. Which explains why the three of us were back in Midgar. Honest opinion? It was the world's dumbest mission. But Hell, the pay was good. I won't even ponder where exactly he got his funds, because I really don't want to know.  
  
Ah, Midgar. It was Hell, to say the least. Yeah, I know, it was Hell before. We were constantly climbing over various piles of God-only-knows-what, the recent rains had made footing treacherous. We were all soaked to the bone, our clothes feeling heavy and making the liklyhood of slipping greater.  
  
Rude jumped off the mound of whatever it was, landing; he turned and offered Elena his hand. He helped her down, and then glanced questioningly at me. I scoffed, and jumped down to them. The landing threw me slightly off balance, so I took a moment to regain my equilibrium before I tossed soggy red hair from my eyes and looked around. I could hardly recognize the place. At least here the pillar hadn't fallen, and a good deal of the plate was still in its place. Having that ominous shadow overhead was a bit disorienting. I wondered what it would take to make it fall.   
  
"How'll we get up there?" Elena asked, tilting backwards to glance above her, looking up at said plate. She almost fell over in doing so, yet another of her seemingly endless antics. Rude saved Elena from making a fool of herself, catching her in the nick of time.  
  
I shrugged to her question. "How did Cloud do it? We've got a lot more to work with than he did." I glanced about, and grinned, catching sight of what we needed. "Over there," I motioned with my hand. "Let's go." I led them over to what can only be described as a miracle. Things had fallen just right to create a steep mountain we could use to scale up to the plate.   
  
Placing my hands on a metal bar sticking out of the pile, I pulled myself up onto a ledge in the mound, offering my hand down to Elena, who I suspected would have difficulties. She surprised me, however, by executing an agile flip up, seemingly with no effort, from the bar I had used. I perked a brow to her, and she grinned as Rude joined us.  
  
It took us a while, but we managed it. Personally, I'd never want to go through that again. But, that's just me. We were standing in front of what was once the prestigious Shinra Tower, our old base of operations. It was in pretty bad shape, needed a bit more than some drapes hung up. Handy man's dream, I'd say. I was looking around, my hands in my pockets my back slouched over, when I heard the sound. I quickly spun in the direction from which it had originated, my gun coming out instinctively. Rude and Elena had done likewise. There was no need to ask if they too had head the sound. Was it a false alarm? I was wary, waiting. It could have been a monster, or another person digging around the ruins. Looking back on it, I wish it were just a monster.  
  
A muffled sound, one that was all too familiar to one on my line of work. The sound of gunfire, the rapport echoed throughout the area. It was so sudden, one moment, open fire, the next dead silence. All was still for several moments, before Rude, standing behind me and slightly to the side, let out a quiet groan of pain, and began to slump forward. I quickly turned, catching the tall man on my shoulder. He slouched against me as Elena rushed to our side, her gun still in her hands, but pointed to the sky, her eyes darting all over the area, searching for whoever had opened fire on us. Rude's left arm was over my right shoulder, griping me tightly, his right arm hanging limp at his side, his head pressed against my shoulder. His shades slid from his face, down his nose and to the ground, where they landed in a puddle caused by the recent rains, mud splashing up onto their darkly reflective surfaces. His breathing was ragged, labored. I lowered him to the ground. Elena was for once being quiet as she watched our backs, her brown eyes wide with disbelief and terror.   
  
Blood stained the front of Rude's chest, and where the large man had been leaning on me, his blood had gotten onto my jacket, seeping into the navy blue cloth. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain his breathing was slowing. My own eyes were wide, peering over my dark glasses to my best friend, lying in the mud. Numbly, I realized it. He's dying. Rude is fucking dying! No, not true! Just… just not possible! Rude? Dying? Elena looked down to him, finally dropping her guard as she fell to the ground, the mud covering her knees. Mud on Elena's clothes. I almost could have laughed. Elena had this thing about keeping her Turks uniform clean. I couldn't laugh though. If I started to laugh, I wouldn't be able to stop, and then the tears would come.   
  
"Rude? Rude!!" Elena screamed, dropping her gun to her side, her hands clasping at the big man's shoulders. He drew in a ragged breath, exhaling as he muttered a single word, which was lost to my ears due to the frantic woman's wailing. It was then that Rude went still. My hands strayed to the blood, Rude's blood, covering my shirt. I touched it gingerly, as if it would burn me upon contact. Rude…. He was…. He was….   
  
"Dead…." She whispered, sitting back on her heels, eyes wide. "Dead, he's dead." She shook her head, the short blonde hair falling out of place. She turned her face to me, her eyes pleading, as if begging me to contradict her. My eyes strayed to Rude's face, I noticed how his chest no longer rose and fell with his breaths. He was still, utterly still.   
  
"My God." My voice was dry and raspy. I stood up, almost mechanically, my hand gripping at my firearm as I took a step back, my eyes trained on the corpse of my best friend. Dead. Dead, dead, dead, fucking dead!   
  
"Reno?" Elena too stood, her eyes betraying her worry. "What are we…? Who…? Why…? I don't understand!" she took a step towards me, reaching her hand out she placed it on my elbow. She gripped it, gripped it like it was the only lifeline left in all of Midgar, all of the Planet. I shook her off, violently, and then sobered my sudden, flaring anger as I caught sight of the confusion in her eyes. Dull eyes, eyes made dull by pain.   
  
"Sorry." I muttered, turning from her. My eyes caught sight of the Shinra Tower, traveled up it's ravaged height. It went no higher than the tenth floor. Something compelled me. It was almost as if my feet had gained a mind all their own, and began to carry me there. Elena drifted after me, caught in my wake like a dog on a leash. I stopped before the entrance to what was once the lobby, my eyes gazing dully at the familiar place now lay to ruins. I stepped through the doorway, the glass, all shattered, crunched beneath my shoes, and perhaps stuck in the soles. I didn't care. I didn't give a damn about anything at this point.  
  
Memory of that climb is dim, but eventually, Elena and I came out on the uppermost floor of the ruined tower. The desolate landscape lay down below us, open for us to see. My half narrowed eyes took it in, and dismissed it. Elena stood behind me, her eyes on her feet. My fists were clenched, I realized, clenched so tightly that my short, blunt, nails caused a sharp pain where they bit into my skin. I forced myself to relax. Blood covered my palms, my own and Rude's. God, Rude! But, here we were, waiting at the highest point left in the whole city, waiting for the hunter to seek his prey. Waiting for the killer to find us. I must have been fucking nuts.  
  
At that point, things got strange. A rock, rather small, banged into the remains of a wall near my head, the dull thud seemed to echo through the nearly silent landscape. My eyes quickly darted to the source of the rock, and my blood ran cold.  
  
Straight black hair, dully reflecting the light, fell to his shoulders, those calm, cool dark eyes stared back at me, and a smirk was upon his lips. The man, all too familiar, took a single step towards me, out of the shadows. Elena gasped, her eyes wide. "TSENG!" her high-pitched scream of jubilation rang out through the area as she leapt forward, her arms open wide, forgetting herself for a moment; she looked ready to embrace the man.   
  
Three shots, clear and concise, one after the other, sounded. Blood spattering from exit wounds sprayed red splotches on my clothes, Elena fell. Her cry had turned to startled screams with each shot. My eyes were wide, the dead woman lying near my feet, her eyes already glazed with the sweet embrace of death. My gaze fell upon the gun in Tseng's hand, then traveled up to his face, his eyes. Cold eyes, dark eyes, holding a certain glint I'd seen before, a glint much akin to that I'd seen in the eyes of rabid dogs, and men who'd lost their sanity.   
  
He took a step towards me; my gun was aimed level at his chest in a half a heartbeat. I couldn't believe how steady my arms were. I'd expected them to shake. Tseng paused, only half lowering his firearm, that disgusting smirk still on his lips. Tseng? No! He's dead! Yet there he was, standing across from me. He spoke then, his voice level and calm as always. He sounded just like he always had, noting to indicate he'd just killed a woman who'd been his friend. For all the attention he paid her body, she may as well have been a rug upon the floor. "You…. Bastard!" I spat. Then, my arms did begin to shake, with my suppressed rage.   
  
"Perhaps. It does not matter now. She's free, like Rude." His deep voice was low; I had to strain my ears just to hear him. Free? What did he mean by that? My puzzlement must have shown on my face, Tseng elaborated on his point. "Free, from Shinra." Those dark eyes took on an even more heated glow. "I'll free you form them, too, Reno." He raised his gun. I stared right down the barrel, glaring death in the face.  
  
~*~  
Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 1 is complete! My original idea for this story was ot make it a one-shot.... but I got so many great ideas for it that I couldn't just do that! Anyways, I'd like to thank BlackJack Gabbianai (Cammycommando@yahoo.com) for all her help, ideas, and encouragement! I'd also like to thank all the poeple who reviewed this chapter, especially Ristuki, who read and re-read several of the roughs, but hardly complained! I'd espesially like to thank my sis for telling me to ditch the frist two paragraphs. I did! Anyways, I'm working on Chapter 2, and I hope to have it done faster than I had Chapter 1 done! And, WOW these are some long author's notes! I guess I'm just exstatic to have it done this far! Oooh, and I might still write the 'original ending' to this fic, and post it somewhere. If I do, I'll be certain to provide a URL to it. Laterz!   
  
Email: kiss_my_irish_side@hotmail.com  
NOIR 


	2. Solitary Tears

Dark World  
Chapter 2: Solitary Tears  
  
So you see me die right in front of your face  
You see I'm jaded at times from nowhere leaving this place  
They made us with a tool   
Then they taught us how to live   
We met the candyman   
He filled us with his contraband   
Then they scared us all away   
While you're visiting your bubble of reality  
Salivating at the sound of the bells  
I'll be seducing you through your confession  
They've been the ones you've known forever  
Someone's been lied to with all the rage  
Caught us dismal at times we've known forever  
-Revival, Orgy.  
  
ERI  
  
It was a cold night, despite the day's summer heat. A lone raindrop fell from the heavens, in its solitude, it could be said that the sky cried a single tear. The drop fell quickly, splashing onto the ground. It's grand finale may as well have been lost on me, an annoyed woman standing with my coat flapping open in the gentle winds. As I pulled my coat closed, I tilted my head up, staring up to the heavens, and taking note of the first pioneering drop's brethren following in it's footsteps, I made haste to the small shelter offered by the eaves of a house nearby.   
  
I cursed the weather softly, but made it to safety before the wicked weather got the best of my hair. The rain began to drum in earnest, and I thanked the Five Gods for the small shelter I had taken advantage of. Glaring back at the dismal lane I'd just vacated, I saw that the roads in the area were made of packed dirt. I grimaced to it in a disgusted manner, dismissing it. With a sigh, and began to wait as patiently as possible for the arrival of my companion. He was several minutes in coming. The lucky bastard held an umbrella over his head, but he walked slowly as if he had no reason to hurry. I hissed his name at him angrly, and his pace picked up as he rushed to my side.   
  
Narrowing my stormy Wutaian eyes up to his face, I sniffed, crossing my arms. "Took you long enough! You seem to think you have all the time in the world."   
  
His own eyes narrowed dangerously; this truely was a dangerous man I dealed with. Instinctive fear kindled in my belly, but I pushed it away annoidly. The man was no threat to me. "They took the bait," he said slowly, "they're in Midgar as we speak." I nodded, and he continued, "We put our little 'suprise' in place, as well."  
  
I grinned, and the man backed away. I really should have kept in mind the feral look my eyes would often take on when I was in one of my more zealous moods. But, then again, what did I care about frightening the man? "I wonder how they will respond to that..." my lips twisted down into a scowl. "Are you certain everything is perfect? He won't be... defective?"  
  
"My methoods," the tall man before me - then again, all Westerners are tall - bristled, "almost guarantee that he will not be... defective."   
  
"Almost." I stated simply, my voice flat and cold, as if the emotions had been leeched from it.   
  
"Once he's done his job, Mason will dispose of him as planned." he shifted the umbrella to his other hand, his eyes never straying from mine, matching me intensity for intensity.   
  
"Good. If he is defective, it will be your head on a platter. I have a feeling the bastard would come after us." my scowl deepened, if that was possible. "They must *all* die. Not a single one of them must be allowed to survive! After what they did to my father-!"  
  
"Your father went against the Shinra family. Of course the old coot would have him 'taken care of'." I frowned to his words.   
  
"My father *made* that Shinra bastard what he was! But when he was asked to pay up, what did he do? Kill the hand that fed him!" I tossed my grey streaked black hair over my shoulder. "That was one of the reasons Shinra attacked Wutai, you know. To get at my father."   
  
The brute must have been annoyed by my lecture, he cut me off. "I'm well aware of your wish for vengence, Eri, so spare me the history lesson."   
  
I stepped under the umbrella with him, finally uncrossing my arms. "Fine. Now, we have much to speak of tonight."   
  
~*~  
  
TSENG  
  
It was a darkened oblivion I'd awakened from, yet the reality surrounding me was almost the same, the diffrences arguably subtle. Were it not for the feeling of the bed upon which I lay, I would have perhaps thought myself to still be unconscious.  
  
Pain stung at my abdomen, my weakly fumbling hands quickly found the soft, gauze wrapped padding. I could tell that it had recently been changed. Sitting up was a challenge in itself, my body screamed it's various prostests as I finally settled my back against the cool wall. The thin sheet pooled around my waist, a quick inspection confirmed my suspicions that I was nude.  
  
I did not know where I was, or even how I'd gotten there. Yet the mystery was solved as a light in the far corner clicked on, illuminating a painfully familiar face.  
  
Starkly contrasting shadows played over her sharply angular features. White streaked her jet black hair, she wore her age in a stately manner, as if each crease in her once smooth skin was a mark of valor. Eri Najima was a cunning woman, boldly beautiful in her sharp manner. She spoke to me then, her once soft, infinitly caring voice hardened by the years, a certain curtness in her tone."So, I see you're awake." were her simple words.  
  
"Eri..." I narrowed my eyes, drawing myself up as much as the pains of my body permitted. I did not bother to cover myself with the sheet: I felt modesty was rather pointless around a woman who had once bathed me as a squalling child in years long past. "How did I get here?" My mind raced. When last I'd been conscious, I had thought myself to be dying, yet here I was. Blissfuly alive. At the hands of my treacherous sister.  
  
"Tseng, it's been so long." she languidly crossed her legs, settling back comfortably in her chair, "I simply must have a chat with my dear baby brother..."  
  
---  
  
I screamed. Such a rare thing for me to do at that. Scream, I mean. I could feel the trickle of blood running down my side in rivulets, the crimson liquid sliding down my hip, dribbling down my thigh.  
  
Burning pain, blinding light. My senses were overloaded, pain, light, pain, then, sickeningly, pleasure. My eyes were clenched tightly shut, the thin membranes lending a red tint to the light. I tried to convince myself I was somewhere else, that the small blade of the knife wasn't being pulled over my skin, lacerating it's pale surface. Told myself that I couldn't hear the sucking, wet sound, couldn't feel the tongue flicking, lapping the blood from my body...  
  
I pretended I couldn't hear that cold, cruel laughter as my sister drew her amusement from the scene.  
  
Gods, how I hate that woman.  
  
  
~*~  
  
RENO  
  
Shinra? What the Hell was Tseng going on about!? He wasn't himself at the moment, I could tell. When had he last been himself? It seemed like so long ago that I'd last saw him. At that time, he was going to the Temple of the Ancients....  
  
God, why didn't I go with him?  
  
Tseng's eyes seemed so dead to me, as if the vibrant life had been torn from him, ripped from a fragile grasp and thrown. Pissed to the wind and gone....  
  
Not ten feet away from me he stood. My savior, friend and former boss. A ghost from my past I'd thought laid to rest. The smirk upon his lips was all too familiar, yet never had it been pointed my way. His gun was trained upon me, as mine was upon him. My breathing was even and deep. I tried to control myself. Control my emotions. He had taught me that. Taught me how to remain calm on the job.  
  
"You see, even when it's gone," Tseng explained, taking a single step in my direction. I fell back one. "it's shadow still hangs over you. Over your life and actions." again he stepped forward and I back. A game of cat-and-mouse. My steps had taken Elena's body farther from me, I coudln't resist the urge to glance down to her.  
  
Tseng moved closer to the woman stopping when she was just at his feet. His gaze was musing as he looked down into her sightless eyes. "She's free." He looked back up to me. My God.. he really was insane. "Free from Shinra's grip. From life. Everything. It all means nothing to her now, she-"  
  
"You're fucking insane!" I shouted hoarsely.  
  
He chuckled, dark eyes upon my face. "Am I?" He mused thoughtfully. "Perhaps I am." his head dropped, eyes on the ground. His shoudlers shook from a restrained laughter. Instinctively, my finger tightened a mere fraction on the trigger. Not yet enough to shoot.  
  
"Yes... yes, that's it, isn't it, Reno?" His eyes gaze up to me, viewing my form through the veil of his raven's wing hair. "I'm insane. That explains it all. If I'm insane then.." a faltering, eyes loosing their widness. "Are you really there?" his voice was now a hoarse whisper. "Are you just another fucking ghost?" the gun slipped from his hands, which suddenly seemed to shake with a tremendous force from within. His eyes fell upon Elena, laying bloodstained upon the ground - silent testament to his mental state.   
  
"Oh, Gods Almighty." he sunk to his knees, arms wrapping tightly over his front. "Where am I? Stop... I want the real world now.."  
  
"Tseng.." I took a step closer, my arms slightly relaxing. God, I don't know what I was planning on doing, but that was when the third voice interrupted.  
  
"I'd stop right there if I were you Turk."   
  
I spun around quickly, eyes widdening in shock. "Oh, GOD, why does everyone have to point a fucking GUN at me? Can't they just say hi and shake hands?"  
  
The yellow-toothed man smiled widely, aformentioned deadly weapon held casually. "You took the bait well enough. Looks like it's time to end this..."  
  
  
[End Chapter 2 (Yes, I'm evil)]  
~*~  
Author's Notes:  
WHEW. How long has it been since I last wrote on this? (Don't answer that.) Well, here it FINALLY is. Chapter 2. I'm just a flake. XD Anyways, inspiration goes to Reno_Tarshil for the motivation to get off my ass and write,   
  
As always, for Ryan - my inspiration, my confidence, and my love. 


	3. If This is a Dream

Dark World  
Chapter 3: If This Is a Dream   
  
RENO  
  
God above, the world is a twisted place.   
  
The rain began again with the distant rumble of thunder. Lighting crashed in the corner of my eye. All I could see was the gun.  
  
The man with the yellow teeth grinned at me, the dark-tinted reflective glasses hiding his eyes from sight, thank God. He'd probably look fucking deranged. The edge of my mind noticed that Elena's blood was dilluted in the puddle fast forming at my feet from the sudden torrent, but I pushed the notation aside. Tseng was between us, his hunched over form shaking violently.   
  
Crying. My fucking God... Tseng was crying. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I bellowed as I reailzed my gun was aimed for Yellow-Teeth now.  
  
The reedy voice chuckled in response to my demand. Damn him to Hell! "I did nothing, Turk. I'm only a pawn in this game."   
  
I stared him down... In a second, we could end eachother's lives. But what would come of Tseng...? Uncertainty crept into me. Tseng was like a father. Like family. The only family I ever had. I couldn't abandon him.  
  
I was angry. That's putting it lightly. I was so far beyond pissed off that I could barely breathe. This son of a BITCH killed the only family I ever knew! Rude... Elena... Had he broken Tseng as well? I barely had to think... I simply acted.  
  
I pulled the trigger.  
  
----  
  
TSENG  
  
Our laughter echoed through the dense foreset. We were children then, seated in the branches of a wizened tree. I was very younge at the time, and looked upon the world with an innocent eye. I was leaning against my older sister's shoulder as we idly watched a mother bird feed her chicks.   
  
Reckless as ever, James stood on the brach next to us, a slight breeze ruffling his unorderly blonde hair. He was so foregin, my adoptive brother, with his accented speech and towering height. He was a Gaijin, a foreigner. Not of Wutaian blood. Yet I loved him as any brother can love his older sibling.   
  
There was something about James. A certian power in the way he held himself, his speech and mannerisms. I believed him to be completely and utterly a thing of good. Untainted by the modern world. His eyes were blue. No eyes here were of such an incredible hue. I lounged with my sister and looked upon the boy I wanted to be just like. James was my idol.   
  
Eri glanced over to James annoyedly. She was older than the both of us. Nearly a woman. My sister was a very beautiful girl. "James, sit down." she wasn't cross. Not ever. Her voice was gentle and soft. Soothing.   
  
James plopped down upon the branch carelessly, causing the leaves to rustle. He looked over to Eri expectantly.  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?" My sister asked thoughtfully, peering between the cover of leaves above us to catch a vague glimpse of the puffy clouds over head.  
  
He smiled broadly. James was always smiling. "I'm going to take over the world." his response was calm. Not the jesting exuberance of other boys his age, but, rather a calm certainty. Icy around the edges.  
  
Eri similed indulgantly. "Yes dear, I know."  
  
--  
  
It was many decades later. Eri had long since married, I hadn't heard from her in the better part of ten years. But James, he was diffrent.  
  
I was standing with him, my older brother. Our backs were turned upon the luxurant office in which he spent his days pouring over paper work and sipping expensive wines from delicate glasses. We each stood with the rigid relaxation of men used to command. Yet with one another there was a certain ease. I recalled that day in the trees, and a bit of my former smile came back.  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked him whistfully.  
  
James seemed contemplative. He mulled over it a moment before coming to what seemed a reasonable descision. "When I grow up? I want to be a child."  
  
Startled, I glanced his way.  
  
"Responsability is heavy, little brother. You know that." I nodded in silence as he continued on, "Look out at the city.. My city. Midgar. It's a sprawling wasteland of technology." I began to protest, but he cut me off, "What good has ruling the world done for me, Tseng? I'm an old man. A tired, old man... But to the world, I am James R. Shinra. I can never have peace again."  
  
I left his office shortly thereafter to attend to business. When next I saw James, Sephiroth's Masamune protruded grotesquly from his back.  
  
Hail Shinra.  
  
  
---  
Author's Note: Well, lookit that, another chapter, and it's been less than a year.. I must have gotten sick or something.. Heh, heh, heh..  
  
Anyways, I think the story's coming along nicely - slowly, but nicely.. Perhaps the next installment will bring a conclusion to the events n Midgar - and finally get the real story going!  
  
-Ridia Seascar 


	4. I Never Want to Wake Up

Dark World  
  
Chapter 4: I Never Want to Wake Up  
  
Something has happened to your world  
  
Can you imagine you cold  
  
There's too much pressure on you now  
  
Why you wold ever throw away  
  
What's been given to you  
  
Woke up and nothing's even there  
  
-Course of Nature, Wall Of Shame   
  
RENO  
  
Pain. It hurt like a fucking Hellfire! Blood ran down my shoulder, washed quickly away by a sweet, morbid rain. It fell from the heavens, a silent testimony of morning. But I was laughing. Laughing like a mad bastard. The man with yellow teeth would never laugh again. He lay in a pool of his own blood, sans half his skull. A spattering of grey matter laid about him. I only smiled.  
  
Tseng had come out of it. He stared in shock at the dead man, then rose shakily to his feet. I noticed that he seemed slightly more clear headed. It was most gratifying to watch my former boss walk across the blood and rain to kick the fresh corpse sharply in the ribs. Tseng's slanted eyes narrowed as he spat upon the man at his feet.  
  
"Mason... you son of a bitch." he wihspered darkly, turning his back upon the dead man and laying his dark eyes upon me.   
  
I stood, clutching at my throbbing shoulder. I guessed that Mason was yellow-teeth's name. But that wasn't important. I met Tseng's gaze. "Good to have you back." I laughed, throwing on my shit-eating grin, as if nothing in the world mattered.  
  
Tseng gazed sternly into my eyes. The rain poured down on us. Elena laid dead not ten feet from me, and Rude's body was alone, left behind.   
  
Yet, I managed to chuckle. "Let's get out of here."  
  
---  
  
YUFFIE  
  
Okay... so, like, this isn't how I EXPECTED things to happen, I mean, GAWD, what am I, a fortune teller? Like I know what's going to happen? Yeah, whatever!  
  
Anyways, so, dad's like, mega pissed off at me, you know? And I'm just standing there smiling, trying to pretend nothing's wrong. I knew I was busted. So, so busted. Dad does this THING with his eye brows when he's dissapointed in me. You know how some people can raise one eye brow - just one, not both, ONE? Yeah, he did that. That is SO unnerving. I knew I was in for it. Sooooo much trouble, ohgawdohgawdohgawd! I was so damned dead that they'd have to make up a new catagory of deceased just to classify me!  
  
"..I'm certain you can explain yourself young lady?" That... eyebrow... was still.... up....  
  
I gulped, "Explain? Sure! Of course! Eh-Heh.." Eyebrow still up. Thiiiiink fast! "You see, it was.. just..." I gestured vaguely with my hands, "laying there, you know? I didn't figure it belonged to anyone, so I thought I'd give it a good home and soIpickeditupand-"  
  
Dad cut me off. "...What are you babbling about?"  
  
"WELL! Ah, I, you see, the thing is..." I blundered for somethign to say.  
  
"Yuffie." I froze. "...Why did you give me this burnt toast? You can see quite clearly that it's burnt to a crisp."  
  
I swear my jaw dropped clear to the floor. I thought he caught me at - well, erm, anyways, I thought I was dead meat, and he was going on about toast? That whole thirty minute speech about repsonsability was about TOAST? I could have laughed. I was so NOT dead it wasn't funny! I was so damned alive that I was free! I was okay! YES! I got away with i-  
  
"Yuffie, were you stealing my money again?"  
  
I was dead.  
  
---  
  
ERI  
  
I lounged back, eyes narrowed as the report was finished. I signed inwardly, yet held my face smooth. Sipping at my dark wine, I only stared at the black-clad man who kneeled before me. He was a handsome man, his slender but well-toned body sequestered away in all that flowing black. He was like a living shadow, my Darkness. My killer in the night. He had sworn himself to me years ago, and been most faithful to my cause. Yet, with the recent change in world-wide events, my cause too had come to an abrupt metamorphisis.  
  
Darkness was a strange man. In the years of our aquaintance, I had seen him unmasked very few times, and never had I seen him with his guard down. He held my intrest as the flame will hold the moth... Who had he been? Why did he choose to fight for my cause? I only knew that he had come from somewhere within the nation of Wutai.. Yes, my homeland was once more it's own nation.   
  
I pushed my thought aside, and rose from my chair, signaling for Darkness too to stand. "You have done well." I congratulated him. "But, there is much work left to do.. Now that Tseng is out of our grip, we must find some other way to achieve our goals.." I paused in consideration. "Have you any suggestions?"   
  
The man bowed gracefully. "Your brother still lives... And he is aware of your plans.. even if unconsciously. Perhaps it would be best to.. tie up some loose ends...?"  
  
The smile that touched my lips could hardly have been called warm. "I love the way you think, my Darkness."  
  
---  
  
TSENG  
  
Had it all been a dream? A Hellish nightmare? I closed my eyes to block out my sight. The rain pattering down upon me was all the confirmation I needed... It was real. I opened my eyes, the desolate landscape greeting my sight. So this... was the remnants of my life? Absurd.. it was a wasteland... Dead.. Gone.. I turned my gaze to the ground.. a puddle of blood, which I followed to it's source... Elena.. "Oh, Gods.." Reno was grinning at me.. the grin he uses to hide his true feelings. I returned the gesture. "Yes... let's."  
  
No.. it wasn't a dream.. It was reality, and I had to face it.. By the Gods, Elena... I'm sorry... I wish I'd never awoken from my dream. Your smile.. your cheer... Gone forever...  
  
Because of me.  
  
Because I had been weak.  
  
Vulnerable...  
  
Stupid.  
  
I closed my eyes once more and turned my face to the heavens... Never again.. I gazed to the rain with half-lidded eyes... I would have my revenge.   
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
My life took a huge turn during the writing of this fic, namely that my boyfriend Ryan is no longer my boyfriend (thanksbetothegods). During the slight depression that followed thereafter, I lost the will to do very much writing, so I set my fics aside. Now that I'm recovered from the miracle (Erm, catastrophy. Yeah.) I plan to do some more writing. I HOPE to finish this fic someday! Perhaps it shall happen! THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!  
  
For Chris and Ken 


End file.
